fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Calder
'Appearence' Elizabeth Calder (preferably known to her friends as Elle) is a young woman with shoulder length dirty blonde hair and a set of silvery gray eyes. She has a curvy and strong frame with broad shoulders, and is usually seen with thin purple eyeliner. She sometimes pulls her hair up into a short ponytail, but because of its fineness doesn't hold up for long periods of time. Elle's attire consists primarily of your typical pirate outfits, her most common being her black overcoat, short black skirt and thick matching leggings. She also wears black leather boots, a dark gray captain's hat with a white feather and a white cravet. Her belt has a golden buckle, and her outfit in outlined in a similar color. Her coat also has a skull sewn onto its left sleeve. 'Personality' Elle is a friendly mage from the West (same general area Alzack and Bisca Connell are from), who loves her guild and is willing to defend it to her last breath. She expects the guild wizards under her to do the same, and her loyalty, allegiance, and integrity are not to be called into question. She is incredibly brilliant and good with money (for a pirate), and values friendship and trust. Still, she doesn’t trust easily at first, and is incredibly superstitious. She’s also stubborn, has a short temper and doesn’t tolerate stupidity. As guild-master she runs a tight shift, but knows how to let her hair down- time and circumstance permitting, of course. 'History' Because the lands of the West don’t have many guilds or mages, most of the guilds that do exist are large and full of wizards from all walks of life. They take to a guild where they can find one, and Elle’s was no exception. She joined the Crossbones Guild fresh off of her father's pirate ship once he died and his crew docked in a port town. As the Crossbones Guild was primarily for traveling wizards passing through the area Elle rose through the ranks rather quickly, mostly because she was one of the few long-term members. When she was only 20 years old she became its guild-master, after its former leader was killed in a duel with a rivaling dark guild. Elle assumed the mantel of 'Captain' as part of the culture surrounding the sea port her guild resided in, and raised Crossbones up into one of the most powerful guilds in the West. Crossbones quickly drew in support and full-time members once word spread about a young S-Class guildmaster taking down a dark guild, and she continues to lead it to this day. The Crossbones Guild doesn’t have many S-class wizards, and for a mage only practicing Holder Magic to be one is exceptionally rare, making Elle one of the most renowned wizards in the West. Elle met Bisca Connell (nee Mulan) as Bisca was traveling east, some time before she joined Fairy Tail. Captain Elle offered her a spot in Crossbones, but Bisca declined, wanting to see more of the world before she chose a permanent home. At the time Crossbones was being plagued by a powerful dark w izard 9a fire wielder), a former member that had been rejected as the inherit guild-master before Elle assumed the position. He was out for revenge against Elle and everyone who had opposed him taking over Crossbones, and attacked the guild shortly after Elle and Bisca met. The two girls helped take down the wizard and imprison him, and grew close enough during that time to call each otehr friend. They had a hard time keeping in touch with each other, however, and the two lost track of each other after about a year (shortly after Bisca joined Fairy Tail). Guildmaster Elle also helped train Alzack Connell, who, as luck would have it, belonged to the Crossbones Guild. He was also Elle's partner. Alzack stayed at Crossbones a brief time, only about two years (during which Elle assumed her position as guild-master) and eventually left to immigrate east. They were friends and parted on good terms. 'Synopsis' Before X791 arc Captain Elle met with Bisca and Alzack about two years before the events in the X791 arc took place, making her about 23 years of age at the time. The same wizard who Bisca had helped her put away back West was free again, this time with a score to settle. He had already tried attacking Elle and the Crossbones Guild, but quickly set his eyes on getting retribution on Bisca after realizing that Elle and her guild were e ven more powerful than before. She received word of his presence in Fiore and sailed over to warn Bisca. The reunion was tense, primarily because Elle was mistaken as a dark wizard by Natzu (because of the skull insignia on her jacket- the Crossbones symbol). The two fought and Elle triumphed, but not before being confronted by Erza. Elle was saved from being kicked out by Bisca, who recognized her on sight and embraced her. She introduced her husband Alzack to her old friend, which came as a surprise to everyone as Elle knew him as well. They spent a brief moment catching up before Elle could deliver the news of the dark mage stalking Bisca, and the three vowed to put an end to his destructive ways once and for all. Erza was apprehensive on teh entire idea of tracking down the wizard, and insisted that she go along. Elle agreed, knowing that two S-Class mages were better than one, but was more reluctant to allow Grey, Natzu and Lucy join them considering their young ages and perceive inexpirience. These preconcieved notions were dismissed when Grey, Lucy and Natzu demonstrated their capabilities as wizards to Elle, and they set out for Fiore's capital city Crocus, where the dark mage was last seen. The mage was defeated in a combined effort with Elle and Bisca leading the charge, and ended when Bisca delivered the final blow and drained his magic temporarily. Elle would take the mage back to the West to stand trial before imprisoning him indefinately, but not before agreeing to be a distant ally with Fairy Tail and bidding her friend- both new and old- goodbye. She and Bisca promised to keep in touch, and the invitation to stay at each other's guild homes was always open. Magic & Abilities Elle is strictly a Holder Magic wizard, not having the ability to use Caster Magic. She is considered an S-Class mage in her area of expertise, making her both renowned in the West and a powerful guildmaster. If she was a mage in Fiore she might be a candidate for the 10 Wizard Saints, but this cannot be proven as she has never gone up against a Wizard Saint before. Guns Magic Captain Calder is seen using almost every type of Guns Magic during her journey in Fiore, duel with the dark wizard and fight with Natzu. What she lacks in power she makes up for in extreme skill, w hich is what helped her best Natzu in the end. Her speciality is not in sniper rifles like Bisca's but rather pistol dueling and handling her shotgun (both types of firearms outfitted in Guns Magic.) She is not above using actual bullets, but refrains from doing so while in Fiore consdiering it is not her home country and such behavior might get her in trouble with the law. Letter Magic Elle is also a master at Holder-type Letter Magic, which consists of Solid Script and Orient Solid Script. She always keeps in her possession her magic writing quill, with which she writes out her spells. This does take time, however, and if not prepared can also be as great a liability. Therefore, Elle takes great care to already have spells and incantations onhand in case of attack. Deciphering/Code Being a pirate's daughter, Elle has extensive knowledge of maps, codes, ciphers and general literature and math altogether. Her guild, being located in a port town, has its fair share of pirate run-ins, and thus uses its own forms of writing and codes to protect its secrets. Only permanent S-Class members have access to this knowledge, and it was written by Captain Calder herself. So far, no outsider has ever been able to crack it. Swordsmanship Elle picked up the art of sword fighting from her father while on his pirate ship, and is considered a superb duelist. The sword isn't magical, however, but has spells cast upon it to act as both a defensive and offensive weapon. Sailing Due to her former life as a pirate, Captain Elle knows how to pilot and operate both sailboats and ships in general. The Crossroads Guild requires permanent members to know how to operate such things (and swim if the need arises), as it is in a port town and most jobs taken by wizards require sea travel. Swimming Elle is a good swimmer and can hold her breath for several minutes underwater, demonstrated when Gray's friend Juvia Lockser mistakes Elle for a romantic rival for Gray's affections and attempts to drown her. Relationships Parents (unnamed) Not much is known about Elle's relationship with her parents. There might not have been much of a relationship at all, as her mother passed at an early age and her father was an infamous and cruel pirate. Elle was a part of his crew until he died when she was 10 years old. She left the crew some time later, supposedly because she did not consider them her 'true' family. Bisca Connell Bisca and Elle are good friends, having tried (and unfortunately failed) to keep in touch over the years. They trust each other with their lives, and Elle seemed to care enough about Bisca to travel all the way to Fairy Tail to wran her about the threat on her life. She is very impressed with the growth of Bisca's powers since the last time they met. Alzack Connell Alzack and Elle's relationship was strictly platonic, and they were close as wizarding partners. As Elle is a guildmaster and an S-Class mage she is most likely more powerful than Alzack, but he seems to harbor no ill-will towrads her because of that. She was elated when she found out they had found each other on their own, gotten married and had a kid. Erza Scarlet Elle was initially rebuked by Erza for supposedly coming into Fairy Tail to cause trouble, and was almost kicked out before Bisca stopped her. Ezra was extremely surprised when Bisca informed the group of Elle's status as a S-Class mage, and was initially wary of her because of the nature of her guild name and insignia. She defends her team to El le when the guildmaster initially dismisses them, telling Elle that they are brave wizards who can defend themselves and each other. However, as time passes she grows to respect and admire Elle as a comrade over the course of the journey. Since they are both S-Class mages and have the same ideals, which they both bond over, Elle also recognizes Erza as a powerful wizard, even going so far as to inquire about when Ezra was going to assume leadership over Fairy Tail as its guildmaster. They share similar ideologies and sense of humor, eventually becoming friends and agree to stay in touch. Natsu Dragneel Natsu was the first Fairy Tail wizard Elle came in contact with during her trip to Fiore. The two took an instant dislking to each other, mainly because Natsu mistook her for a dark mage based upon her clothing and attacked her without warning while Elle has an overall distaste for fire wielders (the dark mage out to destoy her guild was a fire wielder as well.) While Natsu proves to be a capable fighter during his brawl with Elle, she overpowers him because of her expirience and skill. She is reluctant to allow the rest of Erza's team (Natsu, Lucy and Gray) to come along because of their age and relative inexpirience fighting dark wizards of this particular genre, but Erza insists they are able to defend themselves and has faith i n all of them. Still, Elle is careful around Natsu and doesn't fully trust him, saying that he is overly aggressive and can be too emotionally invested in battle. He in turn accuses her of having no heart and having no alligence or respect for anyone but herself, an accusation that doesn't go over well with Elle. Gray Fullbuster While initially apprehensive about letting him and the rest of Erza's friends accompany her to defeat the dark mage, Gray seems to be the only one who was fully redeemed in Elle's eyes. She admires his quiet strength and talents as a wizard, noting the fact that his Ice Make and Devil Slaying skills are the best she's ever seen. She also finds his disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments hilarious and isn't overty bothered by it, attributing it to the fact that she grew up on a boat with shirtless men and her guild is located in a sea port filled with like-minded sailors (and mages, for that matter). Lucy Heartfilia Elle and Lucy also instantly dislike each other, though this is more Lucy's doing that Elle's. The younger girl finds Elle to be 'overly insensitive' and a bit calloused, and also thinks that she holds herself in higher regard that other people. Elle meanwhile thinks that Lucy doesn't take her job as a mag e seriously, letting on that she recognizes her last name and knows about her identity as a part of the influencial Heartfilia Family. Because of this Elle assumes that Lucy is spoiled and wimpy (an assumption proven wrong during their battle against the dark mage) and finds her 'annoying'. Juvia Lockser Juvia doesn't come along on the quest to defeat the dark mage, but she still meets Elle in Fairy Tail. After hearing the guildmaster tell Gray "Your skills as an Ice Mage are unparalleled to the ones on my guild" she jealously attacks Elle, mistaking her to be flirting with Gray. Juvia encases Elle in a sphere of water in hopes of drowning her, only to find Elle laughing at her from inside the orb while holding her breath. Juvia ceases her attack upon orders from Erza and apologizes for the misconception, but keeps to close eye on Elle until the group leaves the guild in search of the dark mage. Makarov Dreyar The Captain and Master Makarov meet briefly during her visit to Fairy Tail. They seem to be cordial with each other and have mutual respect as guildmasters, with Makarov noting (after she's gone) that she's extremely young to be such an accomplshed S-Class mage and master over a guild. Captain Elizabeth Stormrider Elle's counterpart in Edolas is a cruel and renowned pirate named Elizabeth Stormrider, a powerful mage and captain over her ship, the terrifying 'Bone Maiden'. Her name is said to strike fear into the hearts of all men and sailors who sail anywhere near Western Edolas. Her full title is "Captain Elizabeth Stormrider, Pirate Lord of Western Edolas". Instead of jumping ship after her father died, Elizabeth Stormrider stayed on as pat of the crew and watched as her father's first mate took over captaincy. He was an arrogant and increasingly aggressive, known for attacking on a whim and killing without mercy, though without the ambition to make something of his newfound influence. Stormrider thought him to be weak and grew to resent him, eventually hating and conspiring to kill him. Once Stormrider was old enough she challenged the new captain to a duel to teh death, which she won after revealing her wizard powers she's taught herself over the years. She frightened the rest of the crew into her service and made a name for herself as the youngest, cruelest pirate lord to sail Fiore, something her father set out to do but never accomplished. Stormrider's dream was to surpass her father, and she did so with flying colors. While Stormrider is a criminal, she and her crew live by a code the other pirate lords do not. They believe that murder without cause is inheritly wrong, hurting innocent civilians is a liability and honor, loyalty and integrity are most important. Thus Stormrider and her crew only raid port towns with a reputation of housing the seediest underworld criminals in Fiore, a task that is difficult but makes their bounty and pockets quite rich. After the long-lost prince Mystogan is crowned King of Edolas he sends a new army out to destroy piracy on the high seas. However, while the other pirate lords are caught and sentanced, Stormrider was never found. It was later discovered by Erza Knightwalker (who is now a Captain of Mystogan's Royal Army) that Stormrider was responsible for the capture of three out of five pirate lords (turning them over to the Royal Army under the guise of a lone bounty hunter), prompting the king to look into her past. After learning from locals whose villages she'd appeared in of late, Mystogan gave an absent Stormrider an official pardon, seeing that she had not committed any crimes against innocents and had the intentions of ridding Edolas of its seedy underworld once and for all. What Mystogan didn't realize was that Stormrider only turned in her comrades to become to only reigning pirate lord in Edolas, and relishes the fact that she is now an unwanted woman and still got to keep her title. She continues the plunder corrupted port cities for the wealth and fortune, though knows better than to touch those under the protection of the king. Appearence Captain Stormrider looks the same as her counterpart in Fiore, the only difference being her outfit is a deep scarlet and her hair is slightly longer. She doesn't wear leggings like her counterpart, however, but instead has a deep red cape draped from her shoulders. Trivia *The Crossbones Guild has no affiliation with pirates besides its guildmaster being a former one, but was named accordingly by its founder to prevent would-be pirate raiders from attacking it should they decide to pillage the port town. *Elle dislikes being called 'Lizzie' or 'Elizabeth' *Elle's ship (both in Fiore and Edolas) is named the 'Bone Maiden'. In Fiore she used it to bring the dark mage they defeated back to the west to stand trial. *Captain Elle's writing quill is used for practicing her Letter Magic, and can also turn into a pen if needbe.